<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】超极☆Magic妖精桑の大冒险 by Enceladus_0310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424418">【最王】超极☆Magic妖精桑の大冒险</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310'>Enceladus_0310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写在前面：<br/>1.妖精桑的续集<br/>2.接龙出来的剧情<br/>3.OOC预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】超极☆Magic妖精桑の大冒险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　《超极☆Magic妖精桑の大冒险》<br/>　　第一幕<br/>　　王马小吉是一只小小的妖精，有两个苹果这么高，是领导着有几万个妖精的妖精之国的总统，不过这些是他自己说的，从来没人看到过。<br/>　　可这些跟他现在的处境没有什么太大的关系。<br/>　　今天王马睁开眼睛就发现自己在一片草地里，两边郁郁葱葱的杂草长得比他还高，跳起来也看不见别的地方，哪里都是一模一样草，在这堆草的中间有一条非常非常刻意的小路。<br/>　　「是要我往这里走吗？」<br/>　　是按照安排沿着小路走下去，还是自己开拓一条新的道路呢？<br/>　　当然是去别的地方啦！<br/>　　他向着草丛跑过去，就在他要钻进草丛的时候，“砰”的一声他撞在了什么东西上面，被弹开一屁股坐在了地上。<br/>　　“痛痛痛……”他揉着头抬头向前望去，“这不是贴图吗！”<br/>　　原来这四周的草并不是实体，都是一张张一模一样的图画。<br/>　　没办法，王马只能沿着小路前进了，他想应该不会有什么危险吧。<br/>　　没走几步，前方惊现一个支起来的倒扣脸盆，脸盆下方放着一些他喜欢的零食，是一个“低级捕获王马陷阱”呢！<br/>　　「说起来最近小最原都不给我买葡萄芬达了，难道是外面有别的妖精了？！」<br/>　　王马一边想着这些有的没的，一边走进陷阱，拿起一块饼干，站在支撑的棍子前，一脸不爽。<br/>　　“小最原你个负心汉！！”<br/>　　随后一脚踢掉了支撑的棍子，脸盆扣了下去将他罩在了里面。<br/>　　这个行为看似很傻就像脑袋坏掉了的人才会做的事，然而王马不是这么想得，他想把做这个陷阱的人引出来，既然是做这样引诱的陷阱那就并不想伤害他。<br/>　　“啊~啊~怎么回事~好可怕~放我出去~放我出去~”脸盆扣下之后，他侧躺在地上抱着一块姜饼，时不时棒读地叫喊几声。<br/>　　不一会儿盆子外出现了两个女孩子朦胧的交流声响。<br/>　　“抓到了！抓到了！”<br/>　　“没想到你用低级陷阱就抓到‘王马’了啊……我用大师级的陷阱都没碰到过，碰到的都是kibo。”<br/>　　“我跟你说从今天开始我就偷渡到欧洲了！”<br/>　　“好了，别炫耀了，小心又是个kibo！”<br/>　　“不要嫉妒啊，来让我们看看我们的小总统是什么样子的~”<br/>　　其中一个女孩子一边用一种略显变态的声音说着话，一边掀开了脸盆。<br/>　　重新见到外界的王马，映入其眼帘的是“^q^”这样子一张脸的女孩子们，说真的他不知道要用什么表情面对她们。<br/>　　「大概微笑就行了吧……」<br/>　　他勉强挤出了一脸笑容抬头面对她们。<br/>　　“呀啊啊啊啊！！！他对我笑了！你看到了吗！！！”<br/>　　“他是在对我笑！！！！”<br/>　　女孩子们似乎很兴奋，将他轻轻地从地面捡起来放进了腰间的一个小口袋。<br/>　　监禁play这种刺激玩法王马是不乐意的，他也挣扎过，但是在像巨人一样的女孩面前他的挣扎完全没有奏效，甚至手上的姜饼也被没收了。<br/>　　口袋里很黑，但是还算安稳。<br/>　　「命途多舛啊。」<br/>　　王马想着想着画面中断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二幕<br/>　　王马再一次醒来，发现自己在一个笼子里，这是一个制作的十分精致的铁质笼子，不过把手上的蝴蝶结彰显了主人的少女本色。<br/>　　他走到笼子边上挤了挤，当然没有挤出去。<br/>　　“不用多费力气了，不可能挤出去的。”<br/>　　王马回头就看到kibo跟他一起关在了一起，他一脸兴奋地跑过去说道：“哇~是kibo耶！你怎么也在这里？”<br/>　　“不知道，走几步就遇到个陷阱，最后还被抓到这里，真是太倒霉了。”<br/>　　“是啊~太倒霉了，我作为恶之总统竟然被抓了。”王马靠在铁笼边上一脸忧郁的看着外面，沉默在他们之间蔓延开来。<br/>　　不知过了多久，王马平静地问道：“kibo、kibo，你的眼睛会发出激光烧断这个笼子吗？”<br/>　　“不会。”<br/>　　“kibo、kibo，你的手会变成火箭发射出去打破这个笼子吗？”<br/>　　“不会！你都在想什么乱七八糟的啊！我可是服务型机器人，很弱的！”<br/>　　“啧，明明是个萝卜真没用……”<br/>　　王马重重的“啧”了一声，唉声叹气的从怀中掏出了一根铁丝，顺着笼子的栏杆往上爬，爬到了有锁的地方，三下五除二撬开了这个简单的锁，跳下来走了出去。<br/>　　成功脱出的王马抛下身后的kibo，在他哇哇大叫着“你这是机差，我要去告你！”的背景音下，大步迈向自由新世界，开始四处寻找他的零食和公主啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　第三幕<br/>　　王马随手扯过一旁的手帕当做降落伞跳下桌子，在他落地的那一瞬间，世界响起了音乐，他的身体也变成了点阵图的样子。<br/>　　「这个音乐好熟悉啊……是超级O丽吗？」<br/>　　望向前方他发现眼前出现了很多的砖块，地面也变得凹凸不平。忽然他看到在不远处有一个倒扣的盒子，这里面会是奖励的零食吗？<br/>　　“咚咚咚”的敲了敲盒子，没动静，就在他放松警惕的时候，盒子里窸窸窣窣地爬出来了一只大大的小强。<br/>　　“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>　　受到惊吓的王马给了它一脚，小强届时掉下悬崖。<br/>　　【小强被打败了！王马小吉升为LV.2，恭喜您可以装备武器了。】<br/>　　“我哪里有钱买武器啊！”<br/>　　他气鼓鼓地跑到一块砖块下面，那个砖块离他有半个苹果的距离，只要跳一下就可以碰到，他“咚”地跳起来顶了一下砖头，一个金币掉了下来。<br/>　　【王马小吉金币+10】<br/>　　看到顶砖块会有钱掉下来，他不断地蹦蹦跳跳，金币不断增加，很快他就拥有了200个金币。<br/>　　他觉得资金差不多了，就开始四处寻找武器屋。<br/>　　本应该在屋外挂一把剑的武器屋，现在挂着一个网球拍，不伦不类的。走进去发现只有老板一个人，他是个小个子的男人，带着猫耳一样的帽子，眼睛大大圆圆的，一点都不可爱！<br/>　　“老板，给我最好的武器！”王马把他的钱拍在柜台上。<br/>　　老板低头看了一眼，头都不抬地指了指身后的价位表，这些网球拍价格高得令人咋舌，而他的200个金币大概只能买一根铁管。<br/>　　“老板，便宜点啊，出门不容易。”<br/>　　“每个冒险者来我这里都会说这句话，但是不行就是不行。”<br/>　　王马瘪了瘪嘴，想着铁管就铁管了吧，好歹也是战斗力，一狠心用200个金币交换了一根看起来有点扭曲的带血铁管。<br/>　　他拿起铁管挥了挥感觉还挺顺手的，转身就想出门，这时老板又开口说道：“虽然这只是一根铁管，但是越是朴素的东西就越是有用。”<br/>　　「难道这是隐藏的神器吗？」<br/>　　他没有回老板的话，出门后他拿着铁管继续他的顶砖块之旅。<br/>　　他不断地蹦蹦跳跳，金币持续增加。<br/>　　“可恶！！个子太小了真不方便，明明我有能力变大的，为什么现在用不了！要是能变大的话……”<br/>　　就在他抱怨的时候，眼前出现了一个带着问号的砖块。从来没有见到这样的砖块，按照游戏来说，这样的特殊道具应该就是特殊奖励。<br/>　　王马兴冲冲地撞向了那个砖块，随着“咚”的一声，砖块上竟然出现了一个蘑菇。<br/>　　这个蘑菇没有掉下来，所以他只能艰难地跳到了那个砖块上，摘下了这个颜色诡异的蘑菇，紫色的蘑菇表面点缀着一点一点红色的小颗粒。<br/>　　“怎么看都是毒蘑菇啊……”<br/>　　【王马小吉获得特殊道具“蘑菇”。】<br/>　　“但是也有可能是那种会变大的蘑菇吧！”<br/>　　他没有在意自己说得话里的歧义，拿着蘑菇一旁渐渐浮现出一些字：蘑菇，特殊道具，有特殊使用效果，具体使用后便知。<br/>　　解释了跟没解释一样的解说文字，满满的劝人吃下去的语气。<br/>　　“总之应该不会是即死的道具，说不定就是变大呢。”<br/>　　他咕隆咚一声吃了下去。<br/>　　【王马小吉使用特殊道具“蘑菇”，王马小吉中毒了……】<br/>　　“唔……竟然真的是陷阱……”<br/>　　他倒在地上不能动弹，眼睁睁看着远处有一个背着一颗西瓜的鸭子越走越近。想着自己一点都不在意的铁管，想着它还一次都没被使用过，突然开始嚎啕假哭起来：“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊有没有人来救救本总统哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　第四幕<br/>　　如果这是一个物语的话，现在就应该有英雄救美的人来了，王马一边假哭一边等待着自己的公主殿下会从天而降来拯救自己。<br/>　　【嘭——！】<br/>　　突然有什么东西以炮弹的速度从天而降，一脚踩到了鸭子背上的西瓜上，踩得瓜瓤都出来了，画面惨不忍睹。<br/>　　鸭子眼睛变成“XX”的形状掉下了悬崖，王马被拯救了，这会是他的公主殿下吗？<br/>　　残念！是kibo哒！<br/>　　kibo回头就看到王马嫌弃的一张脸，不满地说道：“怎么了！有什么不满吗！”<br/>　　“没什么，就是只是kibo有点失望。”<br/>　　“你到底在期待什么？我刚才就想问了，你趴在地上干嘛？”<br/>　　“地上好冷啊，kibo又是个萝卜，也是冷冰冰的，好想要有人温暖我啊~”王马趴在地上，手上沾了一点刚才飞溅出来的西瓜汁在地上写了个kibo。<br/>　　写完之后他一动不动地趴在地上继续说道：“我中毒了！不能动，走一步会掉一点血，不过kibo肯定没有解药，吾命休矣。”<br/>　　“说真的一点点都不想帮你，但是刚才路过一个紫色的湖泊，湖边上有个亲切的人，她说这是神的赏赐，给了我一瓶万能药，给你吧。”<br/>　　kibo从怀里掏出一个塑料瓶放在了王马的边上，王马看到这个瓶子激动地坐起身说道：“这！这是！”<br/>　　【王马小吉获得特殊道具“葡萄味芬达”，需要使用吗？】<br/>　　他打开瓶盖一饮而尽。<br/>　　【王马小吉使用特殊道具“葡萄味芬达”，王马小吉状态绝好调。咦？王马小吉的状态有点不太对，这，这是！他要进化了！】<br/>　　随着一阵不一样的BGM过后，王马小吉进化了，他的名称变成王马大吉。<br/>　　<br/>　　第五幕<br/>　　进化成王马大吉之后，他变得有4个苹果这么高，跳得更高了望得更远了，变得所向无敌。<br/>　　没走几步路就遇到了一个新的带问号的砖块，这块砖块的高度在原本的他绝对碰不到的地方，而现在他不同了，轻轻一跳就顶中了问号。<br/>　　这次砖块上冒出了一朵小花花，粉红色的小花花在微风中摇曳。<br/>　　王马轻轻松松地爬上砖块摘下花花，没等【】的提示跳出来就吃掉了这个道具。吃掉了新的特殊道具之后，他感到心中一阵悸动，是有什么要发生了吗？<br/>　　一直跟在身后的kibo看到他的状态问道：“你这样乱吃东西不会又中毒吧？”<br/>　　王马没有回话，只见一阵白烟过后他的头发侧面多了一朵粉色的小花，就像发卡一样。而他的名称又变了，现在变成了“妙王花”。<br/>　　“就是多了一个发夹？”<br/>　　“怎么可能！给没用的萝卜看看什么才是真正的浮游炮！”<br/>　　王马手在虚空中一划，身边顿时出现了四朵花型的小装置，在这些花的中心浮现出魔法阵，突突突地不断射出魔法的子弹。<br/>　　一旁的kibo看得目瞪口呆，他觉得王马大概就差飞起来了。<br/>　　※<br/>　　这个世界很快有了一个传闻，传闻说：白色的恶魔横行于世界，他手拿着扭曲的铁棍，铁棍上沾满了同胞们的鲜血，他的周围环绕着四大守护吐出地狱的火焰保护着他，他的身后跟着个kibo。<br/>　　“kibo是贬义词吗！kibo是贬义词吗！！这是机差，我要去告这些传留言的人！”<br/>　　“冷静点kibo，我觉得这个传闻很正确啊，你的确跟在我的后面。”<br/>　　“这么一想好像又没错……说起来，我们走了这么久到底要去哪里？”<br/>　　这时王马的面部阴影忽然深刻了起来，摆出一个JOJO立，说道：“我要去获得至高的零食，顺道拯救一下公主……”<br/>　　Kibo打断王马不解地问道：“等下，公主是谁？我怎么没听说过？”<br/>　　“所以说你只是个kibo啊。”<br/>　　王马无视了kibo说得什么机差啊、诉讼啊之类听不懂的话，指了指前方乌云密布的地方继续说道：“公主一直沉睡在那座被荆棘包围的城堡里，虽然有恶龙守护……哦不，是囚禁着他，需要我的真爱之吻才能唤醒他！”<br/>　　“他？不是公主吗？”<br/>　　“哈？小最原不用‘他’这个第三人称代词用什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　第六幕<br/>　　王马一路上时而殴打小怪，时而躲避弹幕，给这个世界带来深深的恐惧，传为一代新的都市传说。<br/>　　他经过了千辛万苦，终于到达了恶龙的据点。<br/>　　“恶龙！把公主交出来！”<br/>　　“咔咔咔！公主已经是本小姐的东西了！你只有到达桥头踩下开关才能救回公主！”<br/>　　说出来了！这条龙说出来了！Kibo在心里疯狂吐槽。<br/>　　为了心爱的公主，王马不怕危险，虽然他一直是无敌状态根本也没什么危险。<br/>　　他经历了旋转的飞刀，不时出现的恶龙火焰，时上时下的踏板，脚下的万丈火海之后，终于踩上了桥头的开关！<br/>　　恶龙掉了下去！！<br/>　　掉下去的那刻恶龙还不忘拉住一旁围观的kibo一起掉了下去，下落过程中她大喊着：“王马你这个早O男！为什么本小姐是恶龙啊啊啊啊啊……”<br/>　　而不幸躺枪的kibo一样大喊着：“为什么倒霉的都是我！”<br/>　　恶龙和kibo的声音越来越轻，直至听不到了。<br/>　　王马站在桥边上望向黑暗的下方，笑着喊道：“我是妖精才不会早O！还有kibo我会在组织每处房产的大厅里都刻上你的名字，你就安心的去吧！”<br/>　　随后他头也不回得走进了城堡。<br/>　　他终于来到了公主的卧室。<br/>　　<br/>　　第七幕<br/>　　公主的房间是这么的朴素，一张普通的公主大床，床边的床头柜上放着一个花瓶的鲜花，鲜花应该是今天早上刚摘来的，还能看到它上面的露水。<br/>　　一柜子的侦探相关书籍，彰显公主好学的本质。不过其间不乏《捆绑心得》、《药物与人类的欲望》、《受虐狂的艰辛心路》等等奇怪的书名，王马决定就当没有看见。<br/>　　王马坐在床边望着公主的面庞，深情地问道：“啊啊~多么美丽的公主啊，可以请教你的芳名吗？”<br/>　　公主睡着了，公主没有回答。<br/>　　他望向床头柜上摆着的三角姓名牌，上面写着：最原终子。<br/>　　“啊啊~最原终子，多么美丽的名字，你被那邪恶的魔术师诅咒，一直沉睡至今。”<br/>　　不知道在什么地方的邪恶魔术师打了个喷嚏，心想：谁在说余？<br/>　　“让我啾啾啾一下唤醒你~当然舌头会伸进去~”<br/>　　正当王马想要吻最原的时候，突然脑袋一痛，好像是被什么人打了一下，但是公主没有动，房间里也没有人。<br/>　　这时眼前的景象扭曲起来，突然像关了老式的电视机一样画面突然就没有了。<br/>　　世界回归一片黑暗。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦醒<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　王马从睡梦中醒来，一睁开眼睛面前就是最原放大的脸，他微微皱着眉，好像很不舒服的样子。<br/>　　“王马，不要再缠在我身上了，好热。”<br/>　　“唔……最原终子小姐，你终于醒过来了啊……”<br/>　　王马一时间还无法分辨真实和梦境，他摸上最原的脸，大拇指拂过他的嘴唇，慢慢接近，充满了暧昧的气息。<br/>　　“王马……？”<br/>　　不知道是不是被气氛感染，最原慢慢地将自己的唇靠近那个柔软的存在，对方微微开启的双唇就像邀请一样。<br/>　　就这么他吻了上去。<br/>　　这个吻虽然不热烈但也充满了情欲，来不及咽下的津液从王马的嘴角流下，分开的时候还拉出了一条银丝。<br/>　　“尼嘻嘻，没想到小最原是这种会乘人之危的人啊。”<br/>　　“额……”他无法反驳。<br/>　　“之前折腾了我这么久还不满足吗？还要继续吗？”<br/>　　王马笑得一脸奸诈，像是邀请又像只是想看最原的笑话。<br/>　　最原叹了口气，盖上薄毯将他往怀里抱了抱。<br/>　　“我们的未来有得是时间。”<br/>　　“没想到小最原也会说情话，不过很烂，女孩子肯定没戏了，我就勉为其难收下吧。”<br/>　　王马微笑着在他的怀中再次进入睡眠，最原看着怀中的人的脸，想着明天回来的时候给他带葡萄味的芬达吧。<br/>　　相拥而眠，一夜无梦。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>